ToadSnakeSage
by naruwuto
Summary: Naruto is abused, Anko is tortured, and Itachi is broken. and they find an unlikely friendship
1. Naruto- Origin

**This is my first story so please dont send hate :p**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto- Origin**

(_14 years ago_)

"Step away from the jinchuriki Yondaime, or this baby will die at the ripe age of one hour" said a masked man calmly.

"WAIT, h-hold on, j-just calm down for a minute!" yelled a frantic Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage, Jounin sensei, and most importantly...

a father.

"You seem to be mistaken Yondaime, i'm perfectly calm, now, hand over the jinchuriki." as he pointed a kunai at the newborns neck.

The newborns mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had gained enough strength to look up and see her newborn son, Naruto, held by a masked man.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kushina

as Minato looked back to his wife, the masked man took the distraction and threw Naruto into the air and rushed forward.

"MINATO!" yelled Kushina as she watched her child descend.

Minato jumped into the air and caught Naruto just in time, but soon heard a sizzling sound.

He turned Naruto over and saw a sight that made his heart stop.

a paper bomb on his childs blanket.

He quickly used his Flying Thunder God jutsu to teleport in a yellow flash and discarded of the blanket before it exploded and held Naruto in his arms

"It's ok Naruto, daddy's here" he said reasurringly to his bawling child.

He soon realized his mistake in leaving his wife with the maked man.

He quickly flashed over to his home to keep Naruto safe while he goes and retrieves Kushina.

As soon as he leaves, a half white and half black...thing... phases up through the floor in front of Naruto's crib.

"Hmm, what a cute baby, **be quite and inject the DNA so we can go back to Madara,** alright."

The creature takes a syringe and injects baby Naruto with it's contents.

"That was the blood of Nagato, right?, **of course it was, I don't settle for failure**" they argued as they descended into the floor.

* * *

With Kushina, she is chained up and has intrecut seals all over her body, courtasy of the masked man,

"What (huff) do you want (huff) with the nine-tails (huff)" Kushina says weakly.

"To destroy Konoha" was the only reply before the demon was forcefully ripped from her body.

Meanwhile in the seal,

"DAMMIT NO! I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED ONCE AGAIN BY THOSE CURSED EYES!" was the words spoken by the nine tailed fox demon in Kushina's seal.

the last thing the Kyuubi saw was a glance in the one singular hole of the masked man's mask

a sharingan.

* * *

As Minato rushed through the trees he hoped to Kami that his wife was ok.

The sight of a gigantic nine tailed demon did not cure his worry.

But the demon was soon sucked into some strange space/time vortex. The last thing the demon did before fully being sucked through was try and crush Kushina.

Minato thankfully retrieved his wife beforehand and escaped back to his home.

"Where is he" said Kushina weakly, "Over here Kushina" he responded and led her to Naruto

for the first time all night, Kushina held her baby and cried.

she quickly noticed the lack of Minato next to her. "Where are you going?" she asked as she noticed Minato put on his battle attire.

"Don't worry Kushina, i'll be right back, i've got a village to save"

he said as he flashed off.

* * *

It was a lovely night in Konoha, people were out drinking, dating, and having a good time.

A few drunk shinobi had stumbled out of a bar slurring words "hahaha Jinshi thaaaat was funnny hahah) he said as he stumbled around.

They noticed a masked man warp out of no where and crouch in an allyway.

The masked man proceeded to slice his thumb with a kunai and do many hand-seals and smear the blood on the ground as he yelled the three scariest words of the drunk shinobi's soon to be over lives

**"GO NINE-TAILS"**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, student of Minato Namikaze, and Maito Gai are walking around as Gai challanges Kakashi to boring uninteresting challanges to see who is better

"MOST YOUTHFULL RIVAL! KAKASHI! LET US RIVALS CHALLANGE EACH OTHER WITH A FOOD EATNG COMPETITION!" yelled Gai

"(sigh) Fine Gai, but this is the last cha-" he stopped as he felt a malevolent chakra source nearby.

"Gai do you feel that?" "Yeah" "What the hell is it?!" "I'm not sure Kakashi"

Suddenly, a giant poof of smoke erupted from an allyway and in the smoke appeared the Nine Tailed Fox

"DEAR GOD!" Kakashi exclaimed as he and Gai frantically transported civilians to safety

"WHERE IS MINATO-SENSEI!"

as soon as he said that, he saw his sensei appear on the hokage monument in a yellow flash.

"CMON GAI LETS LEAVE THE DEMON TO THE HOKAGE!" "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Minato flashes to the monument and sees the fox as it sees him.

The Kyuubi opens it's wide jaws and a black sphere of chakra begins to manifest, "Damn it!" Minato says as he does a series of hand seals and a massive barrier of seals appears in front of the monument.

The fox blasts the sphere at the Yondaime and it hits the sphere and it begins to get sucked in.

Just as the sphere gets sucked in, the masked man ascends from the ground and reaches for Minato. Being a shinobi for many years, Minato can detect shinobi presences.

He quickly grabs a kunai and swings at the masked mans head, and it phases through the man like a ghost.

A warp begins to emit from the masked mans eyehole and almost sucks up Minato

Though because of the fact that Minato can teleport makes that inefective.

"Hmm, next time" says the masked man and he quickly follows by warping

* * *

"Ahh, Yondaime Hokage, we meet again" says the masked man too cheerfully.

"What do you want, why are you doing this" says Minato icilly.

"Ahh, thats the beauty of it, you could say i'm doing this for revenge, or maybe i'm doing this on a whim" he says playfully as he connects at long chain from his wrists.

As they both charge forward the masked man runs literally through Minato and the chains catch him

Though once again, Minato's ability to teleport is proving difficult to counter

'I can't take any chances with this guy' Minato thinks.

as they one again charge, Minato throws a kunai with a seal on it through the mans head as he prepares a rasengan.

'The first one to touch the other is the winner if this battle' thinks the masked man.

as they get closer the masked man has one thought.

'I win'

But Minato teleports behind him and quickly slams the rasengan into the mans back

As the masked man retreats and says that they'll meet again one day.

and Minato looks to the village and sees the Nine Tailed Fix still wrecking havoc.

* * *

Minato quickly teleports to the village and summons the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Minato, why wou- IS THAT THE KYUUBI!" is the booming voice of the toad boss.

"It is Gamabunta-sama, can you please hold it still while I gather Naruto and Kushina"

"For what, boy"

Minato looks sad

"To end this"

* * *

Kushina and Naruto are hiding in Minato's house.

Suddenly, Minato flashes in the house, quickly grabs Naruto and Kushina and flashes out.

* * *

"What are you doing Minato?" asks Kushina

"I-l'm going to seal the nine tails into N-Naruto" he says before crying.

Kushina's eyes widen "No, no I won't let you!" as her own tears fall.

"Kushina, it's the only way, I know he can control it and be the savior of the world!" says Minato as he holds Kushina

"O-Ok" says Kushina as the pins down the demon with Chakra Chains.

**_"REAPER DEATH SEAL JUSTU!"_** Yells Minato.

As the visage of the shinigami appears, the Kyuubi yells **"NO!, I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN!"** as it's claw descends upon Kushina, Naruto and Minato

With what strength she has left, Kushina pushes Minato out of the way and gets impaled but stops the claw from killing Naruto

"KUSHINA NO!" says a horrified Minato

"SEAL IT" says Kushina as she throws up blood.

Minato quickly seals away the Demon and is somehow not killed by the shinigami, but does'nt care right now,

"Kushina, no!" cries as he holds the body of his wife, and crying son.

'I will make sure I keep you safe, son' thinks Minato as he falls asleep due to exaustion


	2. Itachi - Origin

**Chapter 2: Itachi - Origin**(_6 years ago_)

"I knew you would come" said a voice

"Shisui..." said a shocked Itachi "What happened to you!"

"Danzo" was the only reply the now recognized Shisui Uchiha said "Let me tell you"

* * *

(_flashback_)

"You called for me Danzo-sama?" the Uchiha said/asked

"Yes, tell me boy, where do your loyalties lie?" the crippled old man known as Danzo said

Shisui was shocked, he did not expect this question but nontheless replied "The village sir"

"Then why do you choose to cast Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku than kill him instead?"

Now Shisui really was shocked. He was sure he kept his mangekyou a secret, and his mangekyou prowess held tighter. But how did Danzo know?

"Sir, I believe that we can settle this quarrel with the Uchiha without any bloodshed if I can pull this off." he replied unsurally.

"Hmm, then you are not fit for this village." he replied right before he charged Shisui

Shisui wasn't a joke though, he was known universally as _'__Shisui no Shunshin__'_ or _'__Shisui of the Body-Flicker__' _

Shisui narrowly dodged a strike from Danzo before Danzo's ROOT ANBU came out to attack him.

Just as he was about to escape, Danzo, He had his eye removed and put into Danzo's left eye.

"This way Konoha can stay at the top and I can become Hokage!"

Shisui pulled out his trump card.

The Susanoo.

With ROOT and Danzo being suprised at the etheral being, Shisui made his escape and met up with Itachi.

* * *

(_flashback end_)

"And thats how I lost my left eye, and why i'm about to give you my right" Shisui said confidentlly

Itachi stared at Shisui with wide eyes and an open mouth "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE ME YOUR RIGHT EYE?!" the usually calm and collected Itachi exploded

"Just that" as he pulled out his right eye "I know you will do great things, and honor the Uchiha name!"

Itachi stared back unemotionally, having regained his cool, had a crow land on the eye and dispell

Shisui walked towards the edge of a cliff "I know I won't be able to experience a lot of things, but i'll be watching you, Itachi" he said happilly as he backed off the cliff

"SHISUI!" yelled a frantic Itachi as hr rushed forward to grab Shisui, but fell short

'I will miss you Itachi' was the last thought of Shisui Uchiha before is un-timely demise

As Itachi watched his best friends commit suicide right before his eyes, he got on his knees and looked up, his eyes started to bleed and his mangekyou, the eyes that would curse this world...

had awoken.

* * *

Itachi had been called in by Danzo, it took all his willpower to not murder the man, but he persevered and shunshined to the ROOT HQ.

"Hello Itachi" said the Murderer of Shisui

"..." Itachi said nothing, trying not to explode

"It seems you are taking the death of your friends Shisui pretty difficultly"

Itachi froze and unconsiously activated his mangekyou but kept his eyes hidden

"I understand losing a comarade and I am always here to talk Itachi" he seemed too nice and grandfatherly to not be faking it

Itachi had deduced that Danzo was mocking him so he would attack, it would give Danzo access to a 2nd mangekyou

"But enough with the chit-chat, the coup is happening in a week is it not?"

"Yes sir"

"Then I order you to slaughter your kinsmen and save the village" in a calm voice

This time Itachi could not control his emotions and shot a nasty glare with his mangekyou "You do NOT have the RIGHT to order me around like your ROOT DANZO!"

Danzo smirked, his plan was working, "Oh, but I do, I control all ANBU and ROOT ANBU and seeing that you are an ANBU opperative, you will obey!" he said with a snarl at the end

If looks could kill, Itachi would have murdered Danzo, but knowing the consequences of attacking, he bowed, "I apologize Danzo-sama, I am stressed and I am just tired"

"It's alright _friend_ I understand" Danzo said creepily

* * *

"Itachi, where have you been, you missed the clan meeting!" yelled an irritated Fugaku Uchiha

"Apologies, father, I was discussing a topic with the sandaime" replied a stoic Itachi

"Ahh, I see, well then, keep up with your duties" replied Fugaku, believing Itachi was spying on the sandaime for the sake of his clan

'foolish father, I am not going to start a civil war over this pointless quarrel' thought Itachi

* * *

"ITACHI-NII!" yelled an excited 4 year old Sasuke

As he ran up to Itachi, he ran into 2 fingers into his forehead

"Hello foolish little brother" replied a stoic Itachi, but you could hear a hint of happiness.

"Can you train me, please nii-san!" said an overly excited Sasuke

"Maybe next time Sasuke" replied the stoic Uchiha

Right before Itachi could leave to train, a knock at his door was heard

Three Uchiha were at the door glaring at Itachi

"What do you need of me" said Itachi

"We are with the police force and want to question you about the dissapearence of Shisui Uchiha

Immediatly, Itachi's glare hardened and he activated his sharingan

"What of it?" he quickly replied

"Don't try and act innocent, we know you had a part in his death" they dropped on Itachi

"What proof do you have to back up that claim?" he replied angrily

"We don't need proof, we already know you did it!" they replied cockily

As they walked off, Itachi rushed forward an knocked down all 3 Uchiha. Just as they got up to retaliate, Fugaku walked forward to diffuse the situation

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Fugaku

"Itachi attacked us captain, let us arrest him!" yelled the angry Uchiha

Before Fugaku could respond, Itachi threw a kunai so hard at an Uchiha symbol, it cracked.

"the clan, its ALWAYS ABOUT THE CLAN, YOU WILL COME TO REALIZE THAT EVERYTHING IS NOT CENTERED AROUND THE UCHIHA!" yelled Itachi, losing control once more of his emotions

"NII-SAN, STOP IT, PLEASE!" yelled a scared Sasuke

Itachi looked up and looked ashamed. He quickly bowed, and said

"Forgive me father, Shisui's death has hit me hard, I apologize for my actions"

Fugaku seemed to take that response and walked into the house, past Sasuke

as Fugaku walked by, Sasuke noticed Itachi glare at his father, his sharingan spinning wildly into a...weird curved pin-wheel shape

It, unnerved Sasuke seeing his brother so angry, but just accepted it

* * *

Itachi bowed in front of the sandaime

"What do you need from me Hokage-sama?" said Itachi AKA Weasel in ANBU

"I'm sorry Itachi, i've tried to reason with your clan, but they do not listen, the last choice is to completely irradicate the Uchiha Clan"

Itachi looked up with wide eyes, brimming with tears "Who will do it" was all Itachi asked

"The only person up for the job and that has the skill is you Itachi" replied Hiruzen sadly

"I understand Hokage-sama" he said respectfully, the sandaime was the only man he held complete respect for

"When is the event, Hokage-sama?"

"The only time we can attack is tonight"

Itachi was shocked, it was Sasuke's first day of the academy, so he could at least spare his brother, but to kill his friends, girlfriend, father,

mother.

But it was up to him to complete this task

So with a heavy heart, he decided to accept the mission

* * *

Itachi had walked to a location in the forest

suddenly, the same masked man from the kyuubi attack had warped behind Itachi

"Greetings Itachi" he said

"No time for greetings, I require your assistance" he replied

"Hn, what is it you seek me for"

"The irradication of the Uchiha clan"

The masked man was not suprised, he already knew of the coup and Itachi's talk with Danzo, he knew...

he **always** knew

"If you help me kill the Uchiha, I will join your group" "Oh, you will join the Akatsuki?" "Yes, but I ask you one thing, please spare my younger brother Sasuke, he is innocent"

"Hmm, I will agree to these terms" "Thanks you"

as the masked man walked away and warped off, he said "You can thank me later, Itachi" and was gone

Itachi was looking down and said,

"Thank you, Madara"

* * *

(_night of the massacre_)

Sasuke was running home, "Oh no!, I'm late!" he yelled

When he got to the Uchiha Compound he realized it wad quite, too quite for this time of night

He started to run faster and almost missed Itachi watching him on a street lamp

"Whew, it was just Itachi-nii"

Just as he said that, he rounded the corner and saw bodies, dead bodies, everywhere.

His young mind coudn't handle the sight and he threw up

He saw his Aunt and Uncle lying on the ground, "AUNT, UNCLE!" he cried out as ge shook their corpses

He then realized

"FATHER, MOTHER!" he ran as fast as his 4 year old body could to his home

As soon as he got to the door, he heard the voice of his brother "don't come in, Sasuke" he still perservered and opened the door, though he immediatly regretted his decision

He wad greeted with the sight of his brother over the bodies of his father and mother

"Nii-san, wh would do thi-" he was cut off by a kunai that grazed his shoulder

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who did this "no, nii-san, why" he said while he cried

It pained Itachi's heart to lie and act as a horrible monster but he had to do it

"foolish little brother, I murdered the clan to test my abilities" he responded unemotionally "Now, I will test my new ability"

"**_TSUKUYOMI!"_**

* * *

(_inside tsukuyomi genjutsu_)

Sasuke was forced to watch Itachi slaughter his friends, aunts, uncles, father, and his mother over and over again for 72 hours straight

"NO! AHHHH, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE ITACH!"

* * *

Even though it was 72 hours in the tsukuyomi, it was only a second in the real world, when sasuke awoke he immediatly passed out due to exaustion.

for the first time all night, Itachi, broke down and bawled his eyes out

"Im (hic) so s-sorry (hic) Sasuke" he said as he left


	3. Anko- Origin

**_Sorry for not updating in a while, i lost intrest in writing for a bit, and i made a new story. but yeah, enjoy _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anko - Origin**(_10 years ago_)

"So! Orochimaru-sama, where are we going for this training trip!" asked a bubbly 14 year old Anko Mitarashi, student of Orochimaru, one of the 3 legendary sannin.

"Well, my dear Anko-chan, we are going to the land of rice first to train, and then my secret base!" while he smiled creepily.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure this type of stuff is okay?" Anko asked, unsure if testing on a living person was ok.

"Are you questioning your ssssssensei?" he asked like a snake.

"NO! but...I don't know if i'm ready to do this" she says

"oh, well I guess i'll test my new seal on you" he says before he marks her with a cursed seal

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieks in pain as it burns her chakra coils.

"heheheheh, lets see if you survive my dear" he says as he walks off

* * *

Anko glares at him, or she attempted to, but the pain was unbareable. It felt like she was burning from the insides out, she would rather kill herself then continue with this pain. But most of all, she feels betrayed. She came to respect and even think of Orochimaru as her father figure.

and to lock her in a room with a cursed seal constantly hurting her

why?

was she not good enough?

when she sees him, she will kill him for this betrayel.

* * *

It felt like days, she was going insane from the pain.

Finally, the door opened up and she say light, Orochimaru, watching her, and taking notes.

"BaStARd" she says shakily

"hmm, still fighting, impressive" as he takes notes and talks like she is a lab rat.

"i'Ll KiLl YOu!" Anko says while trying to get up.

"oh? I'd like to see you try" as he kicks her down

"ARGHH!" she grunts as she gets kicked.

This was her life until he came.

* * *

Anko heard screams and slashing

"OROCHIMARU! WHERE IS SHE!" as he opened the door, he saw the person he was looking for

"ANKO!" he said

"S-sandaime-sama?" she asked weakly

"Thank goodness child, are you alright?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone

"am now" she said weakly before succombing to her sleep deprevation.

* * *

**_(flashback with the sandaime)_**"You promise you will return her?" questioned the sandaime

"yesssss senssssei, she will recieve my cursed mark and be returned" said the snake sannin himself

"alright, you have my approval" he said

"Thank you sensssssei" Orochimaru said

'forgive me Anko, its for the good of the village' thought Hiruzen

* * *

As the years passed she began to adapt a slutty and crazy persona. It has resulted it the use of names such as, 'Snake Whore', and 'Snake Bitch'.

One day, she noticed the Hokages son, being ridiculed, she got angry, she had been ridiculed for years, she could not bare the thought of a 5 year old bearing that hatred, she then saw him get dragged into an alleyway

"HEY!, ASSHOLES! GET OFF OF THE KID BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Anko screamed at them.

"Oh, shit! run!" they all ran away

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Anko asked while checking him for injuries.

"It's ok, this isn't the first time" he says sadly

Anko freezes up, how could the fucking HOKAGE'S SON have a life comparable to hers?

"Hey kid, i'm Anko, whats your name?" even though she knew it, it made conversation

"i'm Naruto Namikaze! nice to meet ya!" he replied happily, it was the first person to not treat him like royalty or despise him.

With those few words, a deadly friendship began...

* * *

**Until next time! seeya**


	4. Naruto - Early Life

**Naruto - Early life**

* * *

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!" yelled an angry mob

at first glance you would think they are chasing an actual demon, or even a murderer.

In actuallity the mob of men, women and shinobi are chasing a five year old Naruto.

'I gotta run! they'll kill me if they catch me!' thought Naruto

You would think the son of the hokage would be treated like a prince, but due to the fact his father sealed the nine-tailed fox into his son, the ignorant villagers and shinobi alike came to the conclusion that Naruto is the nine-tails reincarnated and Minato is being tricked by the demon.

As Naruto ran, he eventually ran into a dead end of an alleyway.

'DAMN IT!' thought a terrified Naruto

"Time to die, demon" said a shinobi with a smirk and holding a bat.

It was so fast, Naruto didn't even see the bat swinging towards his leg. He felt his right knee shatter from the impact. He had never felt such pain before, why would people attack the hokage's son?

"C'MON DEMON! YOU CANT PASS OUT YET!" he said as he took another swing at his side, he felt his ribs snap from the speed and strength of the strike.

This process of torture went on almost daily, and for years. It seemed that Naruto was a happy kid to his father, and he was an uncaring idiot when in fact, he hated everyone in the village minus a select few( Minato, Anko, etc.).

He met Anko one day when she saved him from a small group of chunin, because of that, she tried her hardest to keep him safe whenever she was with or near him. But she always couldn't be with him, he hated those days.

* * *

Even though he gets all of these serious injuries, the kyuubi always heals his injuries, although he asked the kyuubi to keep the scars, it's a reminder of how his life was and how bad it is.

* * *

Even a five years old, he learned an enhanced henge from the kyuubi, so he hid his scars from his father, and especially, Anko.

In his first year of the academy, he and Anko went out for a walk when they first met the third member of their friend group.

* * *

"Hey, Anko?" he said

"Yeah?" She replied

"Why do people hate us, did we do something wrong?" he looked like he was about to cry "Am-am I a d-demon?" the tears finally fell.

"no, no your not, I promise your not" as she embraced him.

Right as she said that, she was pulled off of Naruto.

"ANKO!" Naruto yells fearfully, scared for his best friend.

"get the fuck off me!" she yells and thrashes around.

"heh, we'll have our fun with the Snake Whore, hehe" a few jounin said

"GET OFF HER!" Naruto screamed as his eyes started to burn.

"We can also kill the demon, what a good day!" they said as they moved towards him

He fell on his knees, holding his eyes.

"ughh, AHHHHH!" he yells as he looks at the jounin

"What the!" he says as he sees his eyes

Naruto's eyes are a dull purple and with rings around the pupil.

"**ALMIGHTY PUSH**"

Those were the words the two jounin heard before they were blown back into a wall, their necks broken from the impact.

Naruto stumbled towards the other two jounin, he could barely stand because of the exaustion of awakening and using the rinnegan.

* * *

Itachi had recently joined the Akatsuki, on orders of the Yondaime, as a spy, as he usually did on his off days, he watched thw village that he sacrificed so much for.

He noticed a surge of power, in a certain spot of Konoha

* * *

As Itachi shunshined to the spot, he saw the Yondaime's son and the snake mistress of konoha, attacked by jounin of their own village!

Itachi killed the two jounin and picked up the unconsious Naruto and Anko.

* * *

As Naruto and Anko woke up in a dark room.

"ugh, Anko, are you okay?" said Naruto

"yeah, where are we" replied Anko

"you are in my room" said an unemotional voice

Naruto and Anko turned to see the clan murderer, Itachi Uchiha, with a shocked look on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, MURDERER!" yelled Anko, yet Itachi did not move, he was staring at Naruto, specifically his eyes

'is-is that the le-legendary RINNEGAN!' he thought

"ANSWER ME ASSHOLE!" Anko yelled again

"wait right here" said Itachi as he left the room.

* * *

"Leader-sama" said Itachi

"what do you need of me, Itachi" said the voice of Pain".

"I've met with another user of the rinnegan." Itachi stated

For the first time in years, Pain was simply, shocked.

'He also holds the eyes of god? Is he a god like me?'

"Let me see him Itachi" Pain said

"Yes, Leader-sama" replied Itachi

* * *

The second time the door opened, Itachi and a orange haired man witg purple eyes walked in with him.

"hmm" Pain spoke "you also hold the same eyes as me?"

Naruto was confused, this guys eyes were weird, but he himslef had normal eyes, right?

"huh? what do you mean?" asked Naruto

"look" said Pain and gave Naruto a mirror

Naruto looked at the mirror and was shocked! he had the same eyes as this weird guy!

"wh-what? what is this?" asked Naruto

"God's eyes, having these eyes makes you a god, as I am" said Pain

"Who are you?" asked the blonde god

"I am Pain, that is all, I am god" he says in a deep voice

* * *

**The End**


	5. Akatsuki Spys

**I messed up, in the Itachi origin chapter, I put Hiruzen instead of Minato lmao, just know Minato is still hokage**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Akatsuki Spys

* * *

Minato Namikaze was worried, no, he was scared. His son and Anko Mitarashi have been missing for 2 weeks, 2 weeks!

* * *

Suddenly, ANBU agent wolf opened the door to tell The Hokage about the search party results.

"Hokage-sama, the search party you sent out found your son and Anko-san, they are coming as we speak" as soon as he finished, all he saw was a yellow flash.

* * *

The first thing he saw was his son, with a weird doujutsu, he would ask Jiraiya-sensei later, he had to get to his son first!

* * *

Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi were escorted back to the village after their 'kidnapping' from The Akatsuki.

* * *

(_flashback_)

"I am Pain, that is all, I am God" said Pain in a deep, booming voice.

Suprisingly, Naruto got on his knees and bowed.

"Please, help me learn this power, I need to know how to fully comprehend the Rinnegan to fufill my ambition" said Naruto, still bowing.

"What is your ambition, boy?" asked a curious Pain.

Naruto looked up, a cold look in his eyes, and simply said 5 words that summented Naruto's place in the Akatsuki.

"To show this world pain."

Pain flashed a rare grin, knowing that if he did not bring the world pain, his apprentice will.

"Very well, the Akatsuki will train you for two weeks, then we will send you back to your respective villages" he said before he walked out.

"We shall also train you Anko, you too shall be our spy" said Itachi before walking out.

* * *

"ARGHH" said Naruto after being pushed back again by Pain.

"Come on boy, show me you are worthy of those eyes, or I will rip them out your head" he said threatiningly.

Naruto had enough of the taunting, brought out the kyuubi's power, amping his anger and power.

"DIE!" said Naruto before he attacked Pain

"**BANSH'O TENIN!" **cried Naruto before he forcefully pulled Pain to him. A black rod of chakra extended from his palm as he pulled Pain towards it.

Pain easily pushed Naruto's palm out of the way before kicking him in the face.

"Hmm, your getting better, unfortunarly, we are out of time and must send you back to the Leaf" said Pain

"Grrrr, fine" said Naruto angrily.

* * *

(_present_)

The story Anko told Minato was drastically differrent than the actual meeting with the Akatsuki, but nonetheless, Minato believed it

"They also told Naruto of the kyuubi" said Anko said, she knew he knew of the fox at a young age, but didnt tell anyone because he thought they would hate him.

Minato froze and his eyes widened. The Akatsuki must have told him lies about what happened that night. he must get home and confront his son.

"That will be all" said Minato before flashing off

* * *

Naruto sat at home, imagining how he would get stronger from the Akatsuki, and LEVEL this village!

He soon saw a yellow flash and put on a happy face

"Hey Dad!" he said happilly, but on the inside, he was bubbling with rage, how dare his 'father' act like one now! Where was he when he was glared at, where was HE when he was convinced he was a demon, WHERE WAS HE WHEN HE WAS BEATEN HALF TO DEATH!

"Hey son, we need to have a talk about the nine tailee fox" he said

Naruto was livid, but kept his emotional mask on.

"You mean the one you killed 10 years ago?" he asked trying to act innocent, realizing that Anko told him a lie.

"No son, it's time I you what happened that night."

So Minato retold the night Naruto was born.

"And your mother pushed me put of the way so I could seal the fox inside of you."

Naruto acted sad and betrayed,

"So, you sealed the fox in me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry son." he said honestly

Naruto took this chance to guilt trip his so called 'father'. As Naruto got up to walk out, a smirk hidden on his face, his father reached out to him.

"Don't touch me 'father'" he said in an angry and hurt tone. But if you saw his face, you could see a smirk.

* * *

Naruto had walked to Anko's house. Looking to discuss their plan to leave the village.

"I think we just make a run for it" Anko said

"No, the seals around the village would go off, we need to be out of the village first" said Naruto

"Then we make a run for it on a mission" replied Anko

"No, the village would send out ANBU and Tracker nin to find us, we need to think of something else"

"How about we fake our deaths and go KIA?" said Anko

"hmm, good idea, but whe'll need to be on a mission together, luckily, I'm the son of a kage, I'll ask him"

As they finalizes their plan, they asked Minato for a C-rank out of the village.

* * *

Anko, Naruto and Team 7 were guarding a bridge builder, Tazuna, to the land of waves, though, Anko and Naruto were looking for a way to 'die'.

suddenly, a puddle, had morphed into two people, Geizo and Mozu, the Demon Brothers.

'OUR CHANCE!' Anko and Naruto thought at the same time.

unfortunatly, Kakashi had restrained the two chunin.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOUR ALIVE!" screeched Sakura.

"Maa, it was no problem, but Tazuna-san, we need to have a talk"

as they walked off, Anko and Naruto eyed each other and mentally said 'next time'.

* * *

Team 7 had been walking in the forest, extra vigilant, and Sakura had thrown a kunai at a noise in the woods. A scared white rabbit had popped up and Kakashi, Naruto and Anko had noticed that it was a substitution, soon, Kakashi hears a whooshing sound

"GET DOWN!" in the split second before it had hit them Naruto and Anko nodded to each other. They let themselves get hit and went flying across the forest.

"NARUTO, ANKO!" Yelled Kakashi

* * *

"oof!" said Naruto as he landed then he caught Anko.

"hurry, we need to call Zetsu" Naruto said and Anko agreed

Using the Akatsuki rings hidden in their pockets.

"Zetsu, come in, come to our coordinates and fast" said Naruto

Almost instantly, Zetsu phased through the floor.

"Hel**lo Naruto, **Anko. what **do you** need?"

"We need you to hurry and make Zetsu clones of us to fake our deaths"

"Ok!"

As soon as he made the clones they left to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

Anko and Naruto had arrived at the Akatsuki base, They came face to face with Pain, Itachi, and Kisame.

Pain gave them two Akatsuki cloaks and said

"Welcome to the Akatsuki

* * *

**the end**


	6. The New Madara

The new Madara

"Welcome to the Akatsuki"

Anko and Naruto had a sinister grin. Even Itachi held a grin. he had fully embraced the group after he realized the corruption in the leaf, he plans to soon take Sasuke before anymore madness happens.

"Thank you, Leader-sama" said Anko and Naruto said at the same time.

"Naruto follow me, I must tell you someting privately". said Pain

"Naruto, I have reason to believe that we are kin" said Pain

Naruto froze, unnable to even comprehed what he heard stuttered out a reply.

"W-what? but you dont look like an Uzumaki?" said Naruto

"Naruto, what do you know about the Rinnegan?" asked Pain

"It controls gravity, it can summon crazy shit, absorb chakra, and thats all I know leader-sama." said Naruto.

"Hmm, there is still a lot you dont know about the Rinnegan, nephew."

"What else is there?" said Naruto

"Follow me" said Pain

Naruto and Pain entered a room, it had a sickly frail man in a machine, and a beutiful blue haired woman.

"This is my real body, Naruto" said Pain and Nagato at the same time.

"Huh?, but how-"

"All will be explained Naruto, this is one of the secrets of the Rinnegan, The Six Paths technique, or as I call it, my Six Paths of Pain."

"Each path has one of the abilities of the rinnegan, The Deva path holds the power of gravity, the Naraka path can summon the King of Hell, and heal any wound, the Animal path, can, in your words, 'summon crazy shit', The Asura path can materialize weapons and armor, the Preta path can absorb chakra and all ninjutsu, and the Human path can absorb the souls of its enemies. You can also have your own Paths of Pain." explained Pain

"W-wow, there is so much I didn't know!" exclaimed Naruto

"Hn, you've only scratched the surface"

Naruto was excited, he couldn't wait to see Konoha's face when he destroy's it!

Minato hadn't been the same since Kakashi had reported his son was Killed. Team 7 had immediatly returned, Wave be damned. The rouge ninja Zabuza Momochi and his adoptive daughter Haku Momochi. (A/N yes, I changed Haku's gender and role to Zabuza, I got trapped by Haku, I won't let anyone else get trapped!) Sasuke had felt as useless as when he couldnt kill Itachi after his clan's slaughter, Sakura had Partied and slept with a fat villager, she now has an STD, Kakashi had spent almost all his time at the memorial stone, 'Obito, Rin, Kushina-nee, and now Naruto, I'm a failure as a shinobi, and a man'.

Zabuza and Haku had killed Tazuna, excpecting to be paid, they were stood up. Because all Gato had hired was thugs, they were killed in a matter of seconds with a Water Dragon Jutsu.

As Zabuza and Haku left Wave, they ran into someone...familiar.

"Hehehe, looks like we meet again Zabuza" said a scratchy voice

'That voice!' thought Zabuza

"So it seems...Kisame."

"I would challange you to a spar for old times sake, but I'm on orders right now." replied the now named Kisame "I've come to recuite you to the Akatsuki"

"Hell no!, I became a rouge nin to escape a village, not join a new one." said Zabuza

"Heh, it's not a village, baka, it's a criminal organization, pays good too" said Kisame

"Hm, take me to the place, i'll decide if I'll join" said Zabuza

"I think it would Zabuza-sama" said a stoic Haku.

"Alright, lets go" said Kisame.

* * *

Pain and Naruto were talking about the Masked Man masqarading as Madara

"So you're telling me, the actual leader of the Akatsuki is a masked man saying he was Madara Fucking Uchiha." said Naruto

"Yes, looking back on it, it was dumb to think that" said Pain

"I've got a plan" said Naruto

* * *

Kakashi seemed just as depressed as Minato over Naruto's death. unknown to Minato, when Kakashi was in ANBU, he would watch over Naruto and protect him from mobs of villagers. He saw Naruto as his own son, there were actually times Naruto would call him Father instead of Minato, it felt wrong, to esentially take away Minato's son, but Minato didn't even know his son was abused.

As Kakashi was on his way to the Memorial stone, the heard the voice of the person he considerd his son.

"Father" said Naruto

"N-naruto? b-but your dead" said a shocked Kakashi.

"I faked my death so I could escape this hellhole of a village, I would really like you to join me in the Akatsuki." said Naruto

"Naruto, I can't, I couldn't sully Rin and Obito's death" said Kakashi

"Do you want to know a secret, one that even my _Father_ doesn't even know." said Naruto as he tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

As Kakashi opened the scroll, his blood started to boil and he saw red. Obito's death, Rin's death, the Kyuubi attack, the Uchiha Massacre, they were all orchastrated by Konoha!

"Join me Tou-san, we can change this wicked world!" Pleaded Naruto

"Alright, take me to the Akatsuki"

* * *

As Kakashi and Naruto went to the Hideout, Sasuke had sat at his house, Itachi was about to confront him

"Hello otouto" said Itachi

Sasuke turned so fast, he almost broke his neck

"ITACHI!" he said full of hatred

"Calm down, I'm here to save you" said Itachi

Now Sasuke was confused, why would the murderer of his clan, want to save him?

"Tsukuyomi" said Itachi

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were in the Tsukuyomi relm.

"Please! not again, don't show me you killing them again!" he exclaimed as he sobbed

"Calm down, i'm not showing you that, i'm showing you the truth of this village!"

Sasuke saw his brother being forced to massacre the Uchiha by the elders, him crying as he killed his parents, even him saving Naruto!

"No-no! that's why you did it! I'll destroy this village!" he exclaimed

Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan when Naruto had died, but now, with the betrayal of his own village, he awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Come with me Sasuke, lets go to the Akatsuki" said Itachi

"Alright, Nii-san" said Sasuke

Itachi let out a rare smile, he had his little brother back.

* * *

As everyone got back to the base, everyone was shocked.

"Sasuke?!" exclaimed Naruto

"Naruto!' said Sasuke

"Kakashi-taicho?" said Itachi

"Zabuza!?" yelled Kakashi as he took out a kunai

"Bastard!" said Zabuza

**"ENOUGH" **yelled Pain as he used Shinra Tensei to separate everybody.

"Uhem, follow me" said Pain as he walked off

* * *

After a meeting, everyone confronted The masked man.

"What do you need" The masked man said in a bubbly voice

"No more games, Madara"

Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, and Kakashi were in shock

'Madara Uchiha!'

"So you told everyone huh, Nagato" said the Masked man in a deeper tone of voice.

"Your going to die, Madara" said Pain, as he used Bansh'o Tenin

'So thats how your playing huh'

Everyone tag teamed against Madara.

**"RAIKIRI!" "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" "AMATURASU/ENTON-KAGUTSUCHI!" "SHINRA TENSEI"** **"DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" **Everyone cried out to attack Madara

'I'm being overwhelmed!' was the last thought of Madara as a Raikiri punched a hole in his chest

"Now, _Madara_, lets see who you really are" said Pain as he unmasked the man

When the mask was tooken off, everyone was confused, except Kakashi.

"Impossible!, yo-your dead!" yelled as shocked Kakashi as his eye widened

"(cough) shocked Kakashi, your old (cough) friend is alive" said a dying Obito

"why, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS" yelled Kakashi on the verge of tears

"It's simple (cough) you let Rin (cought) die" And those were the last words of Obito Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi had overused the Mangekyo in their fight with Madara, so they swapped eyes, unlocking the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. (Sasuke's is normal as canon, Itachi's is like Sasuke's MS but curved)

* * *

Pain and Naruto sat at an operating table, after implanting Obito's Mangekyo into Naruto's right eye.

"You know you don't have to do this" said Pain

"The other members will get curious to where Tobi went, plus, i'm labled as K.I.A, they can't know I'm alive" argued Naruto

"Alright then" said Pain

* * *

The other members of the Akatsuki sat on the fingers of the Gedo Statue,

as Naruto walked in, he was wearing Tobi's mask and clothes

"Oi, Tobi, where were you" yelled an curious Deidara

applying chakra to his voice, in a deep voice Naruto said.

"Tobi is not my name, my name is **MADARA UCHIHA"**

* * *

The End


	7. Preparations for War

* * *

**Timeskip-chapter 7**

* * *

It has been 3 years since Naruto had tooken the identity of Madara, he has gone through more training with the Rinnegan and he, Anko, and Itachi have worked on teamwork. Anko had felt that she had been useless and not a true member of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Minato had become even mkre stressed and depressed after Kakashi had dissapeared. His ANBU squad had reported in

"Any luck finding them?" he asked hopefully, his sanity had been wavering with the stress of the council, finding out his son was abused, his best Jounin had gone missing, and the upcoming five kage summit.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, we've had no luck finding them, if I may sir, I believe it is time to cease the searches for them, it's obvious that they are deceased, it's wasting time to keep looking for a dead man" said the ANBU

The moment the ANBU looked up, he almost passed out from the Killer Intent of Minato.

"How DARE you even think that I should stop looking for my son?!" he wanted to kill the ANBU for even bringing up the idea! "If you would excuse me, I have to go to a Five Kage Summit"

As the ANBU were dismissed, they all had one thought 'Our hokage has lost it'.

* * *

Naruto, Anko, Itachi, Pain and Konan are all in a meeting discussing the future of the Akatsuki.

"**I believe Nagato and Konan should be the leaders of the Akatsuki, it is there right**" said Naruto(A/N when Naruto is in the Madara persona the text is bold)

"I don't understand Madara? You were chosen for the role of leader, why would you want to be a subbordinate?" said Konan curiously

"**I thought I could do it, but I'm better at recieving orders, rather than giving them. Plus, you, Nagato, and Yahiko had started the Akatsuki, it's your right. **said Naruto

"I agree with that statement" said Anko and Itachi

"It is settled then, as of today, me and Konan are the leaders of the Akatsuki" said Pain

"**I think that It is time to reveal the Akatsuki to the world**" said Naruto

"Agreed" said Pain

"Come, lets show this world Pain"

* * *

The Five Kage sat in a room, discussing politics, and by discussing, I mean arguing.

"YOU CAN STAY QUITE _YELLOW FLASH_!" said the Tsuchikage Ohnoki

"ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT MAYBE WE CAN ESTABLISH PEACE BETWEEN OUR VILLAGES! said the Hokage Minato

"I agree with the statement Hokage" said the Raikage Ay suprisingly calmly

"HOW ARE YOU AGREEING WITH HIM RAIKAGE! YOU TRIED TO ABDUCT THE HYUUGA HEIRESS! yelled the Tsuchikage

"Can EVERYONE STOP YELLING!" yelled the Mizukage Mei

"Yes, it is quite annoying" said the small voice if the Kazekage Gaara

"**Hmm, it seems you will never find peace in the villages**" said a deep voice

All the Kage looked up, to see a masked man on the ceiling.

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled the Raikage

"**C****ome to the bridge north of here, I will reveal that**" said the masked man as he used Kamui to teleport away

* * *

The Akatsuki stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Are you sure this is wise, Leader-sama?" said Deidara

"Yes, now, be quite, they're here" Pain said.

The Akatsuki noticed the Kage and their advisors.

"WHO ARE YOU ALL!" yelled the Raikage

While the Raikage had known no one in the Akatsuki, everyone else did.

"K-Kakashi?, Anko?, Sasuke? w-why have you joined criminals?" he asked while silently crying

"Well, _sensei_" said Kakashi vemonously "We all found out the things happening underground in Konoha" he said while squinting his eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Minato, now curious.

"**We mean this, Yondaime**" said Madara as he threw a scroll to his father.

as Minato read the scroll, other Kage were also shocked.

* * *

"Kisame?, Z-Zabuza?" said the Mizukage as she walked towards them.

"Mei? You became the Mizukage?" said Zabuza

"Heh, yes, i-im sorry for the horrors of the Kiri civil war, just know your always welcome back in Kiri" said Mei as she walked off

* * *

"Deidara?" said the Tsuchikage

"Yeah old man, its me! HAHA! You thought you killed me? i'll explode the Rock Village! Art is an explosion!" exclaimed Deidara crazily

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kurotsuchi.

"ooooooh, Kurotsuchi-chan? I'll spare you, you were kind to me." said Deidara.

* * *

Gaara saw a familiar face.

"Sasori?, your here?" Gaara said in a monotone voice

"Yeah, my puppetry was not welcome in Suna" said Sasori in a also monotone voice

"I see, well, I guess were enimies"

"Indeed

* * *

As Minato read the scroll the masked man gave him he was shocked, how could this happen under his nose!

"**As you see Yondaime, we of the Akatsuki will destroy this rotten world of shinobi and rebuild it into a world of peace**" said Naruto in his Madara persona

Minato recognized that voice, It was HIM!

"YOU, it was YOU that night! you released the Kyuubi and killed my wife! **MADARA!**" said Minato shocking all the Kaga, especially Ohnoki, he was alive when Madara battled Hashirama Senju.

"HOW! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE MADARA!" yelled Ohnoki

"**I see you remember me, Ohnoki, we'll see each other _real soon_**" he said as all the other Akatsuki members shunshined away

Deciding to leave his father with even more distress he said something to him

"**You know, when we extracted Naruto's bijuu, he screamed for you the whole time**" he said before he dropped the bombshell

"**We also declare the Fourth Great shinobi world war**

Minato fell to his knees, he couldn't stop imagining his _son_, his boy, crying and screaming for his father while he died, it was also conformation that his son was dead, he let a sob escape his lips as he passed out from stress and distress.

* * *

When Naruto and the other Akatsuki meet at the base, he imagined the look on the face of his father, he wad overjoyed in how that went down.

"Naruto, we need troops for the Fourth war, we are not enough" said Pain

"I know, thats why I have taken the liberty of creating one before this" said Naruto as he walked into a room, Pain following him.

As they walked into the room, he saw re-animated shinobi all in coffins (A/N I personally didn't like the zetsu's being a big part of the war) he could name a few, Shisui of the body flicker, Hanzo the salamander, The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and the first and second Hokage.

"How did you do this?" asked Pain

"I have my ways, but, I have one more Shinobi up my sleeve, he will be the endgame player" he said while smirking.

"Who is it?" said Pain wondering who this shinobi was and why he was so special

"Oh, you'll see, he will turn the tide of the war"

* * *

**Until Next Chapter**


	8. Training

Training-Chapter 8

* * *

"Alright, It's come to my attention that we are not prepared enough, we will take time until the war to train and hone our skills, we will not tolerate failure in the war" said Pain

"What the fuck does that mean?!" cursed Hidan, "We are all S-RANKED SHINOBI GOD-DAMMIT! How do we need to train?!"

"Shut up you idiot, there is always room to improve" stated Kakuzu, 'God I hate this idiot, I wish I could kill him' he thought as Zabuza started to talk

"Agreed, I didn't become the Demon of the Bloody Mist from just talk" said Zabuza

"**We will all train, so help me Hidan, if you do not train I WILL trap you in a genjutsu and make you kill your percious 'Jashin-sama'**" said Naruto

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL YOU OLD GEEZER!" yelled Hidan as he charged Naruto. Naruto simply looked at his eyes and placed Hidan in a genjutsu.

"Thank GOD he shut up"

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi haven't really trained their EMS, they have used their Abilities(Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi)

They are on their way to sneak into the hidden leaf village to retreive the Uchiha Tablet to read what else it says.

"We are here Nii-san, lets get the tablet and get out" said Sasuke

"Damn, there are guards at the Uchiha Compound" said Itachi

"Lets take them out then" said Sasuke as he pulled out a scroll

"What are you doing little brother?" said Itachi curiously

"I'm going to seal some amaterasu in this scroll, that guard checks his scroll every 5 minutes, if switch the scrolls out, when he opens it up, he'll be die." he explained as Itachi nodded.

"You just got to kill the other guard" saud Sasuke

* * *

The guard was walking with another guard, he wanted to just go home.

"I have to check the scroll hold o-AHHHH!" He screamed as the dark flames of amaterasu burned his skin

As his partner came and saw his friend burning, he felt a pain in his back, he turned around, blood spilling out of his mouth while he saw the hateful eyes of the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

As the other guard died, the Uchiha brothers went to their fathers house for the Uchiha Shrine.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the other members of the Akatsuki, he wanted to try and get them up to par with the higher members.

"**We are going to train you all, you can get better, or die trying**" said Naruto darkly as he starts to walk forward

"What the hell does that mean!" says Hidan

Naruto punched Hidan away as Deidara threw a clay spider, before it could explode, he became intangible so he could charge threw the explosion as he punched Deidara

"Oh Shit!" said Hidan as he saw Naruto kicking all their asses.

Kakuzu tried to grab Naruto through the ground with his Jiongu threads.

Naruto sensed it and grabbed the threads sending fire style chakra to burn Kakuzu.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Kakuzu as he quickly retracted and sent earth style chakra to negate the effects of the threads.

Sasori used the puppet of the 3rd Kazekage to try and attack Naruto with the iron sand Kekkei Genkai. Naruto had blown back Sasori with a shinra tensei, Hidan lunged at Naruto and tried to cut him for his ritual. Using Kamui, the scyth passed through him and cut Deidara.

"DAMN IT, HIDAN!" yelled Deidara, clutching his side

"**Training is over, until you can hit me, this will not stop**" said Naruto as he walked off.

* * *

Minato had been wondering about if he can manage to win this upcoming war, he could slay battalions of rock ninja, but he was scared to fight the Akatsuki, especially the masked man that murdered his wife and son, that bastard!

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, its time to train the rookies for war" said Minato regretfully, he wished he could spare the teenagers from war, but it was unavoidable.

* * *

Shikamaru was talking with Choji and Ino in the training field, from what he heard, the Yondaime had something to say to them.

As the rest of the Konoha rookies got there, the Yondaime appeared in a yellow flash.

"Hello everyone, I have some bad news to tell you all, and the truth about what happened to Naruto" said Minato grimly.

Everyone immediatly tensed up, they all knew Naruto from the acadamy, he was one of their best friends, besides Sakura, she was heartbroken over Sasuke defecting and could care less about Naruto.

"I will put this simply...we are going to war." said Minato as the rookies were shocked

"War! When was this decided!" said Neji as his eyes widened.

"At the Five Kage Summit, a masked man calling himself Madara Uchiha, attacked and revealed the Akatsuki to the world, he declared the fourth great shinobi war." he said "and...he revealed it was the Akatsuki who murdered Naruto" said Minato while tears went down his eyes.

Everyone froze, they were all told Naruto died peacefully a sickness that numbed him, now they hear he was murdered? That statement semmented everyones hatred of the Akatsuki.

"You will all train to prepare for this upcoming war, we CANNOT fail." said Minato as he walked off.

* * *

Naruto, Anko and Itachi were in a room, while the others were out training.

"Itachi, you will recieve my right Rinnegan eye, and Anko will recieve your right Sharingan" said Naruto

Both Itachi and Anko looked at him, confused to why he came to that conclusion.

"But why? why not take back your eye?" said Itachi

"I have tooken Obito's right eye for Kamui, with the Hashirama cells that inhabited Obito's body, I can change my eyes fron Sharingan to Rinnegan, so esentially, I lose nothing, Itachi gains the most powerful dojutsu, and Anko recieves the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, it's a win-win situation" explained Naruto

Anko and Itachi all seemed okay with that explanation. So they decided to undergo the procedure.

* * *

_(A week prior_)

Sasuke and Itachi were walking out of the leaf village. After reading the Uchiha Tablet, it was impossible to go to the next level of the Sharingan, the Rinnegan. You needed to have the DNA of the Uchiha and Senju, or directly related to the Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

As Sasuke got back to base he noticed that Itachi had a bandage around his right eye.

"Itachi-nii! what happened! are you ok!" said Sasuke

"Yes, i'm alright I went through a eye transplant" said Itachi as he showed Sasuke his new eye.

"B-but, the shrine said we couldn't get the Rinnegan!" said Sasuke

"Well, Naruto gave me his right eye, as I gave Anko my right eye, we all now hold legendary dojutsu, it's our duty to fix this shinobi world" he said before walking off

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are all training harder than before, they have the most hate for the Akatsuki now. They lost their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, and their friend, Naruto Uzumaki to the bastards!

"Alright, lets add new elements to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" said Shikamaru

"Alright Shika" said Choji, munching on chips

"Ok" said Ino

Shikamaru used his shadow possesion to grab the dummie, while he also made spikes out of the shadow to impale it.

Ino could not Mind Transfer to a inanimate object, so she just threw kunai and shuriken at it.

Choji, controlled by a Shadow, was shot around like a yo-yo, destroying trees and the dummie in the process.

Shikamaru grinned, he was going to enjoy crushing the Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto had asked Kakuzu for a new outfit for the war(Obito's from war). He walked into the base and had an intimidating aura to him. Every member had turned their attention to him, the dark, tomoe designed eye holes that felt, evil.

Looking down a bit, his eyes finally showed, revealing a Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"How do you have the eye that Leader-sama has?" asked Sasori, everyone(minus the ones that know Naruto) thinking the same question.

"**Now is not the time for questions, now, Is the TIME FOR WAR!**" yelled Naruto as he strapped Madara's Gunbai to his back and walked off, everyone else following.

* * *

**Until next time**


	9. First Battle

First Battle

* * *

The Akatsuki had lined up in the wastelands in Iwagakure. The Allied Shinobi Forces were slowly approaching. The Shinobi Forces saw the Akatsuki.

"There they are!" yelled the Raikage getting ready for impeding battle.

"**hn, fools**" said Naruto as thousands of Zetsu's came from under the ground.

"**Were you under the assumption that it would be just us**" said Naruto as they and the zetsu charged, leading different platoons to different areas.

* * *

(with Naruto and the Five Kage)

"We'll take you down Madara!" yelled Minato as he threw a tri-pronged kunai at Naruto. Using Kamui, he phased through the kunai. Minato smirked.

"**So, the yellow flash, we have our long awaited rematch**" says Naruto.

"It is, bastard" said Minato, barely containing himslef

"Hokage! do not be reckless, we need to plan accordingly!" yelled the Raikage.

Naruto, trying to get his father to attack him started to antaganize him

"**Heh, talking about recklessness, your son was reckless to try escape out of our clutches, too bad he couldn't escape before his painful death**" said Naruto in a cocky voice

Minato looked enraged, he immediatly charged forward and threw a kunai while teleporting to the one behind Naruto

"**Cheap tricks wont worlk again against the power of the Uchiha!**" yelled Naruto as he turned around and blocked the strike, as soon as he caught the punch he saw a yellow flash

"**SUSANO****'O**"

As Minato went to stab Naruto, a blue ribcage of chakra appeared around him in an instant.

"What the? Woah!" yelled Minato as a skeleton hand tried to grab him but he teleported back to the Kage.

* * *

(with Itachi and Sasuke)

Both Uchiha brothers slashed at shinobi with their Susano'o, killing multiple with each swing.

Sasuke soon noticed a familar pink hair in the crowd, he smirked, now able to make the fight personal. Killing the rest of the shinobi, he saw the Konoha 12.

"Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura as she stared wide eyed at the Uchihas covered in a skeleton

"Hello, Sakura" said Sasuke

"Please! come back Sasuke-kun! I love you! Don't do this, don't join the murderer of your clan!" yelled a screaming and crying Sakura

Sasuke glared at the annoying girl "It's been four years and your still the useless girl I knew on team 7" said Sasuke as the rest of the Konoha 12 got in a battle stace

"Sasuke! you can come back peacefully, or by force!" yelled Neji

Sasuke began to laugh "Y-You can stop me! Don't make me laugh, I can kill you all on a whim!" he said as his susanoo went from the ribcage, to the first version with legs.

"Sakura, what would you do to be with me" asked Sasuke

"ANYTHING! PLEASE SASUKE-KUN" said Sakura pleadingly

"Then kill Ino"

In an instant she stabbed Ino in the stomach and punched her skull with her enhanced strength. The rest of the Konoha 12 were in shock, she would easily betray and kill one of her friends for a traitor?

"Is that good enough Sasuke-kun? Will you love me now?" said Sakura happily

"You disgust me, Sakura"

Those were the last words Sakura ever heard before she was impaled by a Amaterasu covered susanoo arrow.

As Sakura died, the rest of the Konoha 12 didn't care, she killed a fellow leaf shinobi all for a missing ninja.

"So, who's next?"

* * *

(with Kakashi)

"Ka-Kakashi?" said Gai who thought his eternal rival was dead, not apart of a criminal organization!

"Yes Gai, I am alive" said Kakashi as he un-covered his Sharingan

"Why are you apart of the Akatsuki! They killed young Naruto!" yelled Gai as he tried to persuade his friend to leave the Akatsuki.

"This is my fate Gai, I don't want to, but I will kill you if you get in my way" said Kakashi seriously as he pulled out a kunai.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I can't let you go forward, **7TH GATE, RELEASE!, GATE OF WONDER!**" Gai yelled as a greem aura appeared around him.

"I guess i'll do this then,** Mangekyou Sharingan!**" Kakashi yelled as his Sharingan changed shape.

* * *

(with Pain and Konan)

"So, Yahiko, Konan, you joined them" said Jiraiya grimly

"Wrong, sensei, I am not Yahiko, he died due to the failed shinobi system of this broken world, I am Pain...I...am...**GOD**!" yelled Pain as the used Shinra Tensei to push Jiraiya back as Konan threw paper shuriken at him.

Jiraiya quickly summoned a toad and had the toad spit oil, he then lit the oil on fire to burn the paper shuriken

"You've grown stronger you two, but I must not fail!" said Jiraiya as he jumped up and clicked his feet, entering sage mode

"It's getting serious now"

* * *

(With Naruto and The Kage)

Naruto stood away from the Kage, in the first stage of his Susano'o.

"**Now you understand that you cannot win, give into the Infinite Tsukuyomi**" said Naruto as his Susano'o progresed to the upper skeleton with four arms.

"If you think we'd give up that easily! you should have just not declared war!" said the Tsuchikage as he prepared a Jinton attack

"**Ah, the fence sitter brat from long ago, it will be fun killing you**" said Naruto as he made a familiar hand sign

"The shadow clone justu, you cannot suprise us Madara!" yelled Minato

"**Hm, we'll see**" he said as he made wood clones.

"Wood style!? Impossible! Only the First Hokage could use that!" said the Mizukage

"**I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg, now, would you like these clones to use Susano'o****?**"

* * *

(with Sasuke, Itachi)

"Last chance Sasuke! come back with us, or die" said Neji, confindently

"Hmm, I choose...this" said Sasuke as he fired a widespread Amaterasu at the Konoha 12

They all used shunshin and vanished before it hit. Kiba yelled "Fang oveover Fang!" wanting to break that stupid Susano'o.

"Dumb mutt" said Sasuke before he grabbed both Kiba and Akamaru with his Susano'o hands and crushed them like insects.

"No! Kiba-kun!" yelled a sobbing Hinata as her eyes narrowed at Sasuke

"Now, you all know the power of the Uchiha! Now...PERISH!" said sasuke as he slammed his fists down upon the Konoha 12

* * *

(With Zabuza, Kisame, and Haku)

"Well well Zabuza, back in the fight together eh?" said Kisame grinning with his shark-like teeth

"Seems so, hey, you up for a challange?" said Zabuza, equally grinning

"sure, whats the challange?" "see who can kill the most" "Ok, get ready to loose"

As they descended upon a platoon of shinobi, all the mist ninja had a look of horror on their face

"NO WAY!" "How can we beat them!" "The d-demon and m-monster of the mist"

"seems our reputation still lives on Zabuza" said Kisame

They began to weave hand signs at a rapid pace and at the same time.

"Hidden Mist Justu!" they yelled at the same time

All the Shinobi heard were slashes, screams, and thuds. Once the mist dissapated, there was one shinobi left, the last thing he saw was Zabuza's executioner blade swinging towards him.

* * *

(with Naruto and The Kage)

"**I said, would you like these clones to use Susano'o?"**

All the Kage were in shock of his power, how could they defeat someone like this?

"**Fine, i'll take the answer as a yes**" he said as the 25 wood clones used Susano'o towering hundreds of feet above them

Minato remembered something crucial, He marked this guy 16 years ago! using his Hiraishin, he realized he couldn't teleport to him. His eyes widened, this guy isnt the same as the man who attacked the village and killed Kushina!

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Minato

"**Ah, you finally realized that i'm not that man that night, though I know him**" said Naruto

"who, WHO WAS IT!" yelled Minato, wanting nothing more than too avenge his family

"**Well, i've already taken the liberty of ending him, but i'll give you his name. Obito Uchiha**" said Naruto

"Impossible! he has been dead for over 20 years!" yelled a frantic Minato

"**Wrong again, under that boulder, I saved him, turned him, killed Rin, and made him my pawn, hahaha!"** yelled Naruto teasingly

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled an irate Minato charging forward with a Rasengan in one hand and a kunai in the other

The impulsive attacks Minato was pushing him with actually suprised him. Naruto barely had time to activate Kamui to not die.

Naruto had to phase through a kunai but had no time to phase through the Rasengan

"SHIT!" he yelled in his normal voice as the Rasengan smashed into his mask

"No, no, no way, N-Naruto?" said wide eyed Minato as he stared at the face of his thought to be dead son.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry, and lol cliffhanger. U****ntil next time**


	10. WAR

**I know, I know, I havent updated in a BIT... but here I am, so yeah** **also this chapter is for Yazzy, she gave me the motivation to finish keep the story going**

* * *

Minato looked at his son, a feeling of guilt washed over him, it was his fault his son ended up like this. He _would_ help his son come back to the leaf.

"Damn, I wanted to keep my identity a secret for a bit longer" Naruto said as he looked at his broken mask. As father and son looked at each other face to face, silence rung over the battlefield.

"Naruto I-" before Minato could finish his sentence, Naruto rushed him, Sharingan blazing as he slashed at Minato. Minato quickly delflected the gunbai and appeared behind Naruto, attempting a knockout, but his fist went through Naruto because of Kamui.

"Minato! don't hold back because he's your son, he is still the enemy!" yelled Ay. Before Minato turned around, Ay rushed pass him and punched at Naruto.

"NO STOP!" yelled Minato as he tried to save Naruto, even though he was the enemy, he was still his son.

Naruto jumped back onto a cliff edge, looking down on the Kage. Made a few quick handsigns, then a giant cloud of smoke errupted.

"**Look what you have made**" Naruto said in a deep voice, suddenly, two giant blue swords cut the smoke to reveal the Nine Tails cloaked in a Susan'no, looking menacingly. Kurama then opened his mouth and charged a biijudama.

"nonoNO! NARUTO WAIT" said Minato but it was yoo late

"**BIIJUDAMA!**"

* * *

(with Itachi and Sasuke)

Sasuke stared at the Konoha 12, killing intent gushing out of him, as he glared with his Sharingan.

"I can't believe I ever played with you Leaf idiots." said Sasuke cockily

Neji immediatly rushes Sasuke and tries to shut down his chakra points.

In response Neji gets grabbed by a skeletal hand and thrown into the konoha nin.

As the Konoha 12 run towards Neji he screams at them

"GET AWAY DONT COME CLOSE-"

The black flames of Amaterasu manifest into spears and they errupt out of his body killing a few shinobi but causing Hinata to cry out in anguish

"NEJI-NII!!!" Hinata yelled as she fell to her knees

* * *

Kakashi did not expect this, how strong had Gai become since he left?

"WE'LL MY EX ETERNAL RIVAL! THIS DOES NOT BRING ME YOUTHFUL ENERGY, BUT IT MUST BE DONE FOR THE LEAF, GOODBYE MY FRIEND!"

Kakashi couldnt keep up, he knew he was certainly going to die if he kept this up, he does not fear death, and he will not go out without a fight.

"**KAMUI**" Kakashi yells as he tries to warp away guy before he can hit him but Gai is to fast

Right as Gai grows nearer, black flames ingulf the area he was near

'Itachi? I thought he was with Sasuke?' thought Kakashi

"Well well well, if it isnt the copy-nin" said an all to familiar voice

"Anko? How are you here? And how the hell do you have a Sharingan!"

"Doesnt matter now, NOW WE FIGHT"

* * *

Naruto and Kurama looked down on the Kage, staring with destest and pure hatred, ready to kill.

"Naruto, wait! This isnt you! You're a kind and happy boy! Who's controlling you?!" asked Minato, wishing he could get his son to come back into arms again...

"Fool, that was a facade, a mask, I've hated you and every person in that God-forsaken village, nothing you say can deter me from my **d****estiny!**" He started to run on all fours and began to swipe at the Kage, violently wishing to make them suffer.

"HOKAGE! DO NOT STOP ATTACKING, HE IS YOUR SON NO LONGER! YOU MUST SAVE THE NINJA WORLD!" Yelled the Raikage right before he would be violently pulled into the jaws of Kurama and minced into pieces.

"One down, four to go"

* * *

**hopefully this chapter isnt dissapointing, again thanks Yazzy for giving me motivation, love ya ️****until next time!**


End file.
